Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated device and method for real time quantitative PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction).
Description of the Related Art
Typical procedures for analyzing biological materials, such as nucleic acid, involve a variety of operations starting from raw material. These operations may include various degrees of cell purification, lysis, amplification or purification, and analysis of the resulting amplified or purified product.
As an example, in DNA-based blood tests the samples are often purified by filtration, centrifugation or by electrophoresis so as to eliminate all the non-nucleated cells. Then, the remaining white blood cells are lysed using chemical, thermal or biochemical means in order to liberate the DNA to be analyzed.
Next, the DNA is amplified by an amplification reaction. Beforehand, it is denatured by thermal, biochemical or chemical processes. The procedures are similar if RNA is to be analyzed, but more emphasis is placed on purification or other means to protect the labile RNA molecule. RNA is usually copied into DNA (cDNA) and then the analysis proceeds as described for DNA.
The discussion herein is simplified by focusing on detection of DNA by PCR amplification as an example of a biological molecule that can be analyzed using the present device. However, the present device and method can be used for other chemical or biological tests.
As indicated, PCR allows an initial amount of DNA strands, added to a reaction mix, to be multiplied. The amplification process includes basically three steps, including a denaturation step, where the DNA target, double-helix strands are separated into target single-helix strands by heating the mixture to a first high temperature, e.g., higher than 90° C.; an annealing step, where primers are annealed to the target single helix strands at a second, lower temperature, 50-65° C.; and an extension step, where new DNA strands, complementary to the DNA target strands, are synthesized at an intermediate temperature, e.g., at 70-85° C., forming double-helix amplification products, also called “amplicons”.
Real time quantitative PCR is a widely used technique based on the real-time monitoring of PCR reaction during its progress, and can allow quantitation of initial target molecules based on amplification curves. This can be accomplished using fluorescent probes or dyes, such as ethidium bromide (EtBr), which intercalates into a double helix and then fluoresces. Thus, fluorescence increases when fluorescent probes or dyes bind with double-helix amplification products, and this increase in fluorescence can be monitored as the reaction proceeds and the level of amplification product exponentially increases. Labelled probes that hybridize to amplified sequences can be used in the same manner. The more initial target molecule present at the beginning of the reaction, the more signal will be obtained at a point t when the reaction is still in the exponential part of the amplification curve.
Although consolidated instruments are widely available on market, the current trend is to develop new devices aimed to increase throughput and portability. Such devices may involve packed arrays of nanoliter wells able to perform highly parallel screening of pre-charged cartridges for point-of-care applications.
Among the various aspects characterizing present real-time quantitative PCR (RTQ-PCR) instruments, such as reproducibility, parallelization, etc., one important aspect is related to the speed in executing tests. In fact, due to the inherent working methods of PCR, several cycles of amplification are necessary to detect product, each including switching the temperature between two or three different temperatures, as above discussed. Every cycle may take several seconds and tens of cycles are typically necessary to perform a test. In particular, when few initial DNA copies are available, the entire test can take one hour or more.
This can be a limiting aspect, in particular for point-of-care applications, where speed is a very important consideration.
This limitation may be clearly appreciated from the plots of FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 plots an RTQ-PCR curve showing the increasing fluorescence during cycling. As may be seen, the curve has three different portions; a starting one, portion A, where fluorescence remains low (background level); a second portion, portion B, after a point called Threshold Cycle “CT”, where the curve grows exponentially for few cycles; and a final portion, portion C, where the curve saturates and no further amplification is seen.
In portion A, background fluorescence is dominant. Background fluorescence is intrinsic in RTQ-PCR methods and cannot be avoided, nor subjected to strong reduction simply by optimizing detection methods. In fact background fluorescence is due to the presence of free fluorescent probes or fluorophores in the reaction vessel or well. Due to the initial high concentration of the free fluorescent probes, in this initial portion fluorescence due to amplification is negligible or not distinguishable from the intrinsic fluorescence. After the threshold cycle CT, however, the fluorescence curve strongly increases due to the exponential growth of amplification products.
As shown in FIG. 2 (from sabiosciences.com/pathway7.php), the threshold cycle CT depends, i.a., on the concentration of the starting target strands in the reaction vessel (indicated laterally to each curve). As visible, in case of very low concentrations (1-104), the Threshold Cycle CT may require several amplification cycles; thus the entire procedure requires long time.
Thus, a need exists of providing a device and a method to reduce the time needed to perform RTQ-PCR.
Numerous techniques and methods have been proposed to improve the efficiency of RTQ-PCR.
EP2077336 discloses, e.g., a method for simultaneous quantitative analysis of multiple nucleic acid sequences in a single compartment, having the aim of increasing the number of different sequences that can be simultaneously detected. To this end, a number of surface-immobilized oligonucleotides probes, complementary to the multiple sequences to be detected, act as capture probes and are detected using a highly surface-specific readout device. Capture probes may be immobilized on paramagnetic beads attracted to a surface through a magnetic field.
US2008305481 discloses methods and systems that use fluorescently encoded superparamagnetic microspheres for the immobilization of amplification products during the PCR process. Also this document is directed to allowing multiplex analysis of RTQ-PCR.
Both known solutions are directed to increase multiplexing capability, by carrying out a single bead (or bead-by-bead) detection. Among various detection techniques, photodetection using Linear Lens Changer (LLC) or confocal detectors is taught. To discriminate against background fluorescence, the optical plane of the detector is set to be the surface where the beads are concentrated, thus improving the signal to noise ratio.
For allowing detection of beads immobilized on the bottom surface of the vessel, the use of either very complex detection techniques or of relatively large beads is required. In fact, confocal detectors are not able to discriminate fluorescence in volumes smaller than their resolution and have a minimum resolution of about 1 μm. In other words, they collect all the fluorescence emitted a volume that may be approximated by cylinder having a base diameter and a height of 1 μm.
This is not a problem for performing a bead-to-bead scanning, as suggested in a multiplexed detection, discussed in the above documents, since large beads may be used.
However, this solution does not solve the problem of substantially reducing the Threshold Cycle CT in the detection of a single type of amplification products, where discrimination between different target products is made using different vessels arranged in big arrays, if so desired.
In this case, in fact, the detection of a small amount of amplicons each time does not allow a reduction of the process time.
On the other hand, if beads of smaller dimensions are used, also a volume of the liquid overlying the layer of immobilized amplicons would be detected by the confocal reader, since the latter is not able to detect volumes smaller than its resolution. As a result, the free floating non-activated fluorophores would be detected as well. In such a case, the reading would be again affected by the background fluorescence.
The dependence of the thickness of layer immobilized on a surface of the vessel versus the bead dimensions and the obtainable gain are shown in FIGS. 3a, 3b, where FIG. 3b shows the right-hand portion of the curve of FIG. 3a, in an enlarged scale. Line D (whose values are shown on the left) plots the layer thickness as a function of the beads diameter, while line E plots the cycle gain (that is the reduction in the number of cycles necessary to reach the Threshold Cycle CT due to the reduction of dimensions in the beads). As is visible in the graph, the cycle gain increases considerably in case of smaller beads, but the simultaneous decrease of the thickness well below the confocal microscope resolution prevents the detection through a confocal detector. In other words, when a confocal detector is used, relatively big beads are be used, where the gain is low.